Entre autores
by Esciam
Summary: Castle y Brennan hablando de libros.


Para sramulder en LJ, por su cumpleaños.

**Disclaimers: **_Castle_ no me pertenece, fue creada por Andrew Marlowe y producida por la ABC. _Bones _no me pertenece, fue creada por Hart Hanson y producida por la FOX… y espero que el drabble sea menos aburrido que los disclaimers.

**Entre autores**

Cuando la vio en la recepción, Castle no supo si ir hacia ella o no. Además, que ni sabía si era ir a disculparse o pedir disculpas o si debía pasar de eso.

Los dos habían sido invitados a una feria, para promocionar sus nuevos libros y hablar en un simposio abierto sobre la novela policial y el futuro de las narraciones en papel. Como supuso, el conversatorio había terminado en un dime y diretes entre ella y él que, por eso, terminaron siendo no solo los grandes invitados sino, también, la gran entretención.

—La novela policial moderna o la que se ambiente en la actualidad, por lo menos, tiene que ser innovadora y presentar lo último en recursos que se tiene para dilucidar el misterio —decía la señorita Brennan, con esa seguridad y retintín en la voz de expositora casi política.

—O pueden seguir siendo una novela de misterio policial —le respondió Castle en seguida, como en un exabrupto que luego quiso explicar—: No me lo tomen a mal, en mi trabajo estoy al tanto de los recursos tecnológicos con los que contaría mi protagonista, pero seamos honestos: ¿Qué es más interesante? ¿Saber si la viuda es una viuda negra y las motivaciones que tiene para ello, o el tipo o subtipo de hongo que hay en el zapato de la víctima?

—En el hipotético caso que se analice un hongo de un zapato y que eso sea narrado en el libro, obviamente dará una zona geográfica por la que pudo haber estado la víctima, lo que haría un avance de la investigación. Eso a mí me parece emocionante.

—Saberlo puede ser, saber el modo por el cual se supo, no.

—Prefiero eso a escribir resultados en el libro casi que de pasada que, a veces, no son sustentados totalmente ni en la realidad de los procesos y la investigación forense —le replicó ella al instante, con una mirada torva fija en él.

Claro, ambos sabían que se habían dado justo en lugares débiles del otro.

Mientras el encargado de mantener el orden les recordaba que el autor nuevo también tenía derecho de hablar, Castle miró a Brennan, como cualquier entrenador vería videos del equipo rival aunque con una tenue sonrisa invitadora que ella miró sin entender.

Obviamente, había leído los libros de Temperance Brennan (siempre competían para estar en los primeros lugares de la lista de Best Seller si salían por los mismos meses). Pero tampoco le diría que esperaba la siguiente entrega con ahínco, después de leerse en menos de una semana el que acababa de sacar. Le gustaba su estilo, su protagonista humana y hasta común y la manera en que presentaba los casos, en que no era obvio el asesino porque no se presentaban tanto los "candidatos".

Sin embargo, el ritmo del libro era desigual, algunas veces lento y muy rápido cuando era rápido. Y los momentos en que hablaba de la protagonista haciendo exámenes… lo veía por arriba o simplemente, se pasaba esos párrafos. Eso le quitaba disfrute a leerla y, por eso, (no solo porque él había escrito más libros), es que ella se pasaba menos semanas en la lista de Best Seller.

Antes de darse cuenta de que el nuevo autor había hablado, ella ya estaba contestando de nuevo a una pregunta:

—La verdad es que estoy sorprendida de que mis libros hayan gustado tanto a la opinión pública. Empecé ese proyecto como una forma de despertar a las personas el disfrute y la emoción que hay en la investigación científica forense, al presentarle la realidad de los procesos por los como se llegan a las respuestas de ellos. Pero, al parecer, y en contra de lo que me agrada, los libros son queridos más por los personajes que he tenido que introducir en los mismos para darle cronicidad a la historia.

—¡Pues claro que es así! ¿¡Como es posible que no te guste que quieran a Katty y a Ryan! —le preguntó algo horrorizado. Se irguió un poco como para acercarse a ella para hablar—. Mira, yo por lo menos, estoy seguro de que mis libros tienen el éxito que tienen —Castle miró a las personas que los estaban oyendo, y sonrió— no solo gracias a las personas que los compran y tienen buen gusto, modestia aparte; sino porque no se trata en sí del caso. Una serie de historias de misterio engancha con lo principal: un interesante y humano protagonista inmerso en un mundo de personas y en un crimen que se hace por motivaciones humanas. ¡Mira, por ejemplo, al más famoso de todos los personajes de misterio policial, Sherlock Holmes…!

—¡Oh, ahí ya te equivocas! —le dijo ella al instante, con una sonrisa triunfante— Sherlock Holmes es el personaje símbolo del científico riguroso y…

—¡Sherlock Holmes es la duplicidad de un ser humano con defectos y virtudes, que intenta hacer su trabajo científicamente aunque…!

Al final, lo único que pudo quedar claro en ese conversatorio es que el tercer autor invitado quedó totalmente relegado y que tanto Castle como Brennan no coincidían en absolutamente nada. Él estaba a favor del libro de papel, ella del electrónico; él gustaba de ser un autor comercial, ella quería ser pensada como que sus libros era una forma original de presentar material forense. Él café, ella té; él a favor de los personajes, ella del misterio…

Media hora después de ese muy reñido y emocionante debate entre ambos, ahí se encontraba Castle, con el libro nuevo de Brennan escondido en su saco y viendo que la mujer iba hacia él.

—¿Sin resentimientos? —le dijo rápidamente con la mano frente a ella.

Castle sonrió y le dio un fuerte apretón de mano.

—Sin resentimiento.

Luego, pasó lo más extraño de ese día y que lo hizo sonreír mucho más a él.

—¿Me firmarías tu libro? —le dijo ella, sacando el tercero de Heat de detrás de su espalda.

Castle rio y sacó el duodécimo de Reight de su saco y entre los dos, consiguieron el autógrafo de uno de los autores de misterio policial que más respetaban en el medio.


End file.
